


[Podfic] The Owl Who Came for Christmas

by Rindle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: Draco has a debt to pay off, no matter what Potter thinks. And he has a Very Good Idea to go along with it.Things don't go as planned.





	[Podfic] The Owl Who Came for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Owl Who Came for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504165) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



  


Floofy Northern Hawk Owl photo by [Stefan Berndtsson](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sbern/)  
Cover art by Rindle

**Streaming and Download Links:**  
[MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/agx44ugf8rf9tpb/HP_TheOwlWhoCameForChristmas.mp3?dl=0) [ 02:11:43 | 89 mb ]  
[M4B](https://www.filefactory.com/file/2e7e0mhbw17j/HP_TheOwlWhoCameForChristmas.m4b) [ 02:11:43 | 94 mb ]

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for Jenepod, for ITPE 2017, because I loved the HP episode of [Auralphonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262804) and was basically nodding along with everything she said. I'd hoped to post this on Christmas Day, but that didn't quite work out. :P
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway! And thank you, dracogotgame, for allowing me to record your adorable fic!


End file.
